


Lucid

by DragonsNest (LoneDragon)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Everything is consensual, Fluff, Hanzo is paranoid and Genji is a lil shit, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, hi this is my first genzo fic be nice ahsjsks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneDragon/pseuds/DragonsNest
Summary: Hanzo gets something off his chest and it turns into the best thing that’s ever happen, but all dreams must end.





	Lucid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy my first Genzo/Shimadacest fic,,,I’ll try and update as much as I can!

Hanzo was sitting on his bed holding a pachimari plush, trying to figure out exactly what he was going to do. He had never told Genji about his feelings before, or anyone for that matter. But he couldn’t help but feel guilty somehow, that Genji had a right to know about these feelings. 

Hanzo sighed, rolling on his back and staring up at the ceiling fan above his bed. He was beyond afraid of what Genji would think, and how this would affect their relationship. Genji was all he had, his own father too busy with clan duties to really care about what was going on in both of their lives. 

He jumped a little when he heard Genji knock on his door, doing his best to still his breathing and calm down as best he can. 

“Come on Aniki! You’ve been in there all day,” He whined, pounding his fist on the door. 

“I wanna be alone right now, I’m sure you can keep yourself occupied without me,” Hanzo replies with a huff, turning his back to the door and trying to think of something else other than Genji. 

“Look, I know something’s wrong, I know you’re a bit of a hermit but you haven’t come out to eat or study at all today, what’s gotten into you?” Genji asked through the door, his tone becoming a bit more somber. 

Hanzo breathed deeply, there was no use in hiding anything from Genji, they are...brothers after all. Genji knows him so well, and Hanzo could say the same about Genji.

He sighed and drags himself off the bed, sliding open the door and was greeted at the sight of a slightly distraught Genji. 

“Alright I’m fine, can you leave me alone now?” 

“Absolutely not,” Genji interjected, making his way into Genji’s room and sitting down on the floor next to Hanzo’s bed. 

“Look...I know something’s bothering you, you can tell me anything, I won’t tell dad I promise.”

“You’re making it sound like I’m going to kill myself or something, I’m honestly fine,” 

“No, you aren’t, don’t lie to me, asshole,” Genji sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingertips, “ I just want you to think you can’t trust me. I know Dad’s a jerk but we have each other right?” 

Hanzo thought for a few moments, he didn’t want to lose the only person in his family he trusted due to his emotions, but he also didn’t want to keep anything as serious as this from him. It felt..wrong. 

“As long as you promise not to hate me,” Hanzo replied cryptically, having a hard time making eye contact with him. 

“Alright...I promise I won’t hate you,” Genji sighed, a slightly puzzled look on his face as he moved to slide Hanzo’s bedroom door closed.

Hanzo sat on the floor across from Genji, fidgeting with his hands as he tried to figure out how he was going to put this. 

“I uh…”

“What?”

Hanzo felt his hands start to get clammy, sweat beading on his forehead. 

“I um..think I…”

“Hanzo spill the beans already I’m dying over here,” Genji remarked, staring intently at Hanzo, only making him squirm more. 

“Look this is really hard for me just gimme a sec,” Hanzo snapped back, trying to compose himself as best he can. 

“I have...romantic feelings for you,” Hanzo finally says, anxiously awaiting Genji’s reaction. 

Genji looked at him with an uncharacteristic serious look on his face, only making Hanzo more and more nervous as the silence grew between the two of them. 

“So...you’re…?”

“Yeah…”

Genji stroked his chin thoughtfully, in an almost playful sort of way...was he not taking this seriously?

“So...what you’re saying is that I’m your type?” Genji grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Oh my god please stop talking-“

“Relax, relax I’m kidding. All joking aside I feel the same way…” Genji admits, a small hint of a blush appearing on his face. 

“Wait, what?” Hanzo replies, feeling his heart almost skip a beat, there is no way that this is actually happening.

“I like you back...Hanzo,” 

“I heard but it just...it feels like a dream,” He sighs, his head resting on his futon, wondering how this was even possible. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine this fantasy of his for almost two years would actually come true. 

“So um...what do we do now?” Genji asked, reaching out to touch Hanzo’s hand before pulling back, he wasn’t sure if Hanzo necessarily wanted to reciprocate these feelings, so he shouldn’t rush. 

“I...don't know, can’t we get in serious trouble for this, jail time and all?” Hanzo said quietly, reaching for Genji’s hand and squeezing it tightly. It comforted him in an odd sort of way.

“Not here, in other countries yeah,”

“You looked this up?” Hanzo questioned, wondering how much...research Genji had done about this. 

“We can’t get married legally, but we’re not gonna get thrown in jail if we start dating...if you want to that is…” Genji replied, running his thumb over the surface of Hanzo’s hand, trying to reassure him as best we can. 

“I don’t know, this will change our entire relationship, things will never be the same after this,” 

“I know that but, I kinda don’t want them to be,” 

“What do you mean? Don’t you...feel gross?”

“Not really, we aren’t doing anything wrong, just being ourselves can’t be all that bad, right? Plus I don’t really care about how others think of me, I can’t say the same about you,” Genji replies, resting his head on Hanzo’s shoulder. 

“Maybe...I just don’t know what to do next. And why do you like me anyway? I’m not exactly your type, I’m not some hot dude or anything, I’m kinda boring…” 

“I dunno, I think you’re handsome and pretty, you don’t see that combo too often. And also the people I bring here aren’t really...relationship material, it’s mostly just for sex. You’re the only person I can actually see myself dating,” Genji said, running his hand down the small of Hanzo’s back. 

Hanzo felt his heart soar at Genji’s sweet words, feeling a small patch of blush form on his cheeks and on the tips of his ears. He wasn’t aware his playboy brother had such a soft, more romantic side to him.

“You don’t mean that…” Hanzo sighs, feeling like he was on cloud nine, he wasn’t used to being praised like this, especially from someone he cared about so much. He wondered how long Genji has had these feelings, perhaps even longer than Hanzo has.

“I do! I really do...I’m just glad I don’t have to hide this anymore from you,”

“I feel the same…” Hanzo curled into Genji, wrapping his arms around his bicep, “I think you’re handsome too…”

“Argh, stop being cute Aniki,” Genji protested, running his fingers through Hanzo’s long black hair, twirling it between his fingers. 

“I can’t help but be a little mushy, gimme a break,” Hanzo sighed, so happy and so elated if this was a dream he didn’t want to wake up, ever. 

“Alright, alright Mr. Octopus, you gonna let me go anytime soon?” Genji chuckled, wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s waist and pulling him close, nuzzling into his neck. 

Hanzo felt like they were a real couple, they already knew each other so well and this new found intimacy just felt so right, so good it couldn’t possibly be wrong. Though he was sure Hanzo was always going to have this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t want this, that he’s a freak, that he’s disgusting for wanting something like this. But it just all felt so natural, being in Genji’s arms was where he was meant to be, where he belonged.

“Hey, tomorrow is Friday so do you want to um...hang out after school? It can be a date,” Hanzo suggested, laying comfortable on top of Genji's chest, listening to the comforting rhythm of his heartbeat.

“Hm, I don’t see why not, I wanna keep it a surprise though.” 

“I don’t mind surprises.”

“Then it’s settled! We’ll head out on our date after school tomorrow!” Genji replied, excitement written all over his face. 

“Well, until then, I think we should keep our time together at home very brief, it might cause suspicion,” Hanzo sighs, sliding off of Genji and couldn’t help but feel sad, but it was to protect both of them. Who knew what their father would do if he caught wind of their “affair”.

“You’re probably right, you are the smarter out of the two of us.”

“No...I just think I’m the most paranoid.”

“Aw don't second guess yourself that much, it’s not bad that you think of things before you do them, I’m just reckless,” 

“I dunno, I kinda admire that. You’re so carefree, I wish I was more like that.”

“Well, we can go back and forth like this all day, but I probably should get going, I’ll see you later,” Genji replied, leaning close and planting a very soft kiss on Hanzo’s cheek before hurrying out his bedroom, sliding the door behind him as quietly as much as he can. 

Hanzo sat speechless, gently cupping his cheek. His face couldn’t possibly get any redder, retreating underneath the covers and trying not to get too flustered. 

The rest of the day flew by incredibly fast, Hanzo’s thoughts occupied by Genji and this new found relationship. He felt like everything else didn’t matter, that the only thing that mattered was them, the two of them leading a happy life together somewhere. Somehow, someway Hanzo was going to get the two of them out of their Fathers watchful eye and be together freely. He wasn’t sure how he was going to, but Hanzo would find a way, he would, he had to. He wouldn’t know what he would do if they couldn’t be together anymore. Happiness was so close, but so far out of his reach, they couldn’t be really together as a real couple if they had to hide for the rest of their lives. Hanzo was done hiding, but he’d bide his time, waiting for the exact moment for them both to make a break for it. They’d change their identities and live in a cute farmhouse in the country, just the two of them. Always always always.

At dinner later that evening, Genji kept throwing such soft glances over at him, reaching down to hold his hand when no one was looking only to take it away. Hanzo would learn to be content with that, these secret exchanges of love. Hanzo didn’t even register the taste of the food, too focused on Genji’s occasional brushes against his skin. It honestly felt like electricity every time they came into contact, the hair standing up on the back of Hanzo’s neck and goosebumps appearing all over his arm. It all felt so surreal, so amazing that this was happening, that for once he felt like life was going his way. 

He could barely sleep, tossing and turning almost all night long, eventually giving up and spending most of the night scrolling through his phone. He wonders silently what Genji has planned for his date tomorrow, thinking about all of the typical places new couples go to. Hanzo wanted them to have to do all of the things that he thought they could never do. Hold hands while they walk side by side, kiss under a cherry blossom tree, play the picky game together, stay up all night and watch dumb movies together. Everything he’s ever wanted is on the verge of happening, he just has to wait just a little bit longer.

By the time the sun comes up, Hanzo is already ready for the day. He figured he’d at least make breakfast for himself and maybe Genji if he could get up in time. As Hanzo was waiting for the toast to well, toast, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him.

“Morning, you sleep well?” Genji asked, nuzzling into his neck. Hanzo almost forgot that they weren’t supposed to be doing this as he leaned into his touch.

“I barely slept, how about you?” 

“Enough,” Genji replied, giving his waist a squeeze before pulling away and sitting down at the dining room table. 

Hanzo was going to have to get used to a lot of things.


End file.
